yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas gets Tricked (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Thomas gets Tricked from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas is a tank engine who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. Thomas even has good friends from Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Twilight's associate, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight's faithful students, Sunset Shimmer and Starlgiht Glimmer, and her students from the School of Friendship, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow, and Thomas enjoyed working with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus all the time. He's a fussy little engine too, always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does, He loves playing tricks on them, including Gordon the biggest and proudest engine of all. Gordon became friends with Rainbow Dash and Smolder ever since he brought the ponies and creatures from Equestria to Sodor, Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. Thomas the Tanke Engine: Wake up, Lazy Bones! Why don't you work hard like me? But Twilight wasn't so sure about it at first, except for Gallus when he thaguht it was fun. One day after pulling the big express with Rainbow Dash and Smolder, Gordon arrived back at the sidings very tired, Rainbow Dash and Smolder decided to look after Gordon as he sleeps. He was just going to sleep when Thomas came up in his cheeky way. Thomas the Tank Engine: Wake up, Lazy Bones! Do some hard work for a change! (singing) You can't catch me! And off he ran laughing and Twilight, Spike, and Gallus were now enjoying it. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Good one, Thomas. Spike: That was fun. Gallus: I'll bet. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder thought how they could get back at Thomas. One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up, his driver and fireman wouldn't make him start, his fire went out and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for the express, people were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. So, Twilight had no choice but use her magic to get his fire going as best as she can while Spike and Gallus brought out enough wood. At last, Thomas started. Thomas the Tank Engine: (yawning) Oh Dear! Oh Dear! Twilight Sparkle: Poor Thomas, you must be really tired. Gallus: And I thought I was tired every morning. Thomas the Tank Engine: I'll be okay, Twilight. Spike: I hope so. He fussed into the station where Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder were waiting. Gordon: Hurry up, You! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we don't have all day! Smolder: Do some hard work why don't you! Thomas the Tank Engine: Hurry up yourself! Gordon the proud engine, Rainbow Dash the fast pegasus, and Smolder the young dragon began making their plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing them. Almost before the coaches has stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. Gordon: (whistling) Get in quickly please! Rainbow Dash: Let's go, People! Smolder: Time to hustle! Thomas uselessly push behind the big train to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. This time, Gordon started so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas, and Twilight, Spike, and Gallus were still on his cab, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder's chance has come. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Gordon, I'll race you to the next station! Gordon: You're on, Rainbow Dash! And off racing they've went with Smolder in Gordon's cab. Gordon: Come on, Come on! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, You coaches! Hustle! The train went faster and faster, too fast for Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus, they wanted to stop but they couldn't. Thomas the Tank Engine: (whistling) Stop! Stop! Twilight Sparkle: Gordon! Slow down! Spike: You're going too fast! Gallus: Cut the race! Gordon: (laughing) Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The Coaches: (laughing) You can't get away! You can't get away! Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before, he was out of breath and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. Thomas the Tank Engine: I shall never be the same again, my wheels will be quite warned out! At last, they'd stopped at the station, and there was Rainbow Dash waiting. Rainbow Dash: Bout time you showed up, Big G. Gordon: Bless my Buffers, Rainbow! How'd you ever get so fast as me!? Rainbow Dash: Well, I got my ways of being the fastest in Equestria. Smolder: At least I know how fast you always are, Professor Dash. Thomas was uncoupled and he, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus felt very silly and exhausted. Next, Thomas went onto a turntable thinking of everyone laughing at him, and he ran onto the siding out of the way. Gordon: (chuckled) Well, Little Thomas. Now, you know what hard work means, don't you? Poor Thomas couldn't answer, he had no breath and puffed slowly away to rest and had a long long drink. Twilight Sparkle: Are you going to be okay, Thomas? Thomas the Tank Engine: I think so, Twilight. Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important. So, Thomas puffed slowly home with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus comforting him in his cab. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225